Kryptonim: Klan na Drzewie
Stany Zjednoczone |Oryginalny język =angielski |Główne role = |Liczba odcinków = 78 |Liczba serii =6 |Nagrody = |Produkcja = Curious Pictures |Reżyseria = Tom Warburton |Scenariusz = |Muzyka = |Czas trwania odcinka =11/22 min. |Stacja telewizyjna =Cartoon Network |Kraj oryginalnej emisji = Stany Zjednoczone |Lata emisji = 2002–2008 2003–2009 |Data premiery = 6 grudnia 2002 29 września 2003 |Status =zakonczony |Od lat= }} Kryptonim: Klan Na Drzewie (ang. Codename: Kids Next Door, w skrócie KND) – amerykański serial animowany. Serial emitowany na kanale Cartoon Network, w wersji oryginalnej (angielskiej) od 6 grudnia 2002 . Twórcą serii jest Tom Warburton. W Polsce serial po raz pierwszy wyemitowano na Cartoon Network 29 września 2003. Opis fabuły Agenci Klanu Na Drzewie służą w tajnej organizacji walczącej o wyzwolenie dzieckości. Piątka agentów (numery od 1 do 5) jest głównymi bohaterami kreskówki, inni (np. 362, 86) pojawiają się dosyć często, zazwyczaj odgrywając kluczową rolę w rozwoju fabuły. Jeszcze inni (między innymi numer 274) zdradzają Klanowi Na Drzewie w miarę rozwoju akcji i "robią karierę" jako wrogowie. Ogromna większość agentów w serialu pełni rolę statystów. Główni bohaterowie serialu prawdopodobnie mają około 10 lat. Bohaterowie Agenci KND Agenci Klanu Na Drzewe – bohaterowie kreskówki Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie. Służą w tajnej organizacji walczącej o wyzwolenie dzieckości. Piątka agentów (numery od 1 do 5) jest głównymi bohaterami bajki, inni (np. 362, 86) pojawiają się dosyć często, zazwyczaj odgrywając kluczową rolę w rozwoju fabuły. Jeszcze inni (między innymi numer 274) zdradzają KND w miarę rozwoju akcji i "robią karierę" jako wrogowie. Ogromna większość agentów pełni rolę statystów. * Sektor V: **Numer 1: Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Nigel Uno; Ksywka: "Szefo". Opis: Szef całego KND w sektorze V. Jest dość naiwny, co w większości przypadków kończy się tragicznie, jak na przykład próba ocalenia bobasów przed eksperymentami w szpitalu. Numer 1 jest pracocholikiem. Jest jednym z najbardziej fanatycznych agentów KND. Numer 1 jest jedynakiem. Początkowo jego rodzina wydaje się być całkowicie typowa(jak na uniwersum KND). Jednak w odcinku Z.E.R.O. wychodzi na jaw, że ojciec Nigela był numerem 0, jednym z najlepszych agentów KND, zaś zły Ojciec jest dla niego ... wujkiem. Ponadto Nigel spotyka się z Izką, a w jednym z odcinków dorosły już Nigel jest mężem Izki (i prezydentem USA). Fani często wyszukują informacje wskazujące(wg nich) na miłość między Nigelem, a niektórymi agentkami (zwłaszcza 5 i 362). **Numer 2: Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Hoagie P. Giligan Jr.; Ksywka: "Świrus". Opis: Otyły, lecz obdarzony bardzo dużą inteligencją. Jest mechanikiem i pilotem Sektora V. Uwielbia grać w karty do wymiany. Często opowiada niezawsze kiepskie dowcipy. **Numer 3: Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Kuki Sanban; Ksywka: "Słodka". Opis: Zawsze uśmiechnięta , nawet jak numer 4 w Operacji M.I.Ł.O.Ś.Ć poprawia jej humor. Uwielbia pluszaki, a najbardziej Tęczowe Małpki, ale nie cierpi kiedy numer 1 przeklina przy niemowlakach. W Klanie Na Drzewie pełni funkcję medyka. **Numer 4: Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Wallabee Beetles; Ksywka: "Twardziel". Opis: Doskonale się bije, ale inteligentny nie jest. W KND spełnia funkcję jakby zwykłego żołnierza. Poza tym, kocha się on w Numer 3. Ma w sobie odrobinę dorosłego charakteru i usposobienia. **Numer 5: Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Abigail "Abby" Lincoln; Ksywka: "Cicha". Opis: W Klanie Na Drzewie pełni funkcję szpiega i jest zastępcą numeru 1. **Numer 6: Prawdziwe imię: Bartuś Skunks; Opis: Bartuś był małym skunksem. W operacji O.B.Ó.Z. znajdują go Numer 2 i 3. Bartuś zostaje później mianowany przez Nigela Numerem 6. *Pozostali członkowie: **Numer 9: patrz Przyjaciele KND ––> Maurycy **Numer 12: patrz Wrogowie ––> Numer 12 **Numer 13: pechowiec, boi się numer 3. (występował w operacji M.A.K.A.R.O.N.). **Numer 30C, 30 stopni Celsjusza: występuje w operacji A.R.K.T.Y.K.A. **Numer 44: jest dwóch członków o takim numerze, są bliźniakami. **Numer 60: Zajmuje się szkoleniem nowych rekrutów klanu na drzewie. Występował w operacjach T.R.E.N.I.N.G., oraz D.Y.P.L.O.M. **Numer 65,3: Oficer Łącznikowy KND. Zajmuje się przydzielaniem misji do odpowiednich sektorów. Jego prawdziwe imię to Herbert. **Numer 86: Prawdziwe imię: Frania (ang. Fanny Fullbright). Opis: Szefowa złomowania, jej ojcem jest Pan Szef (m.in. operacja K.O.N.I.E.C., Z.B.I.E.G., T.A.T.U.Ś.), nienawidzi chłopaków. **Numer 274: patrz Wrogowie –> Czarek **Numer 362: Numer 362 jest szefową Numer 86 i jest najlepszym szpiegiem w całym Klanie Na Drzewie. Wrogowie * Rozkoszna Gromadka Z Samego Końca Alei (ang. Delightfull Children From Down The Lane) - Jak Nigel nazywał ją bandą brudasów w odcinku ,,PUPA''. * Wściekły Podlotek (ang. Big Badaloscent) * Pan Tur i Pan Mors (ang. Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb) - Dwaj mężczyźni . * Lodziarze (ang. Ice Cream Mens) - To nie sprzedający dzieciom z osiedla samolubne osoby * Hrabia Sklapula (ang. Count Spankulot) * Patrol Poprawiaczy (ang. Proper Patrol) * Rodzicielsko-Nauczycielska Organizacja do Wyplenienia Małolatów (ang. Parent-Teacher Organization of Eliminate Youngers) * Toaletor (ang. Toilenator) - Złowroga postać występująca w serialu Kryptonim : Klan na drzewie , która ma zdolność wystrzelania listków z dwóch rolek papieru toaletowego, jednak nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że w odcinku ,,Cisza'' miał przed sobą pułapkę - nią okazał się system super obronny , jak sam uważa , że jest głupi i powiedział sobie, że nasi Agenci z KND przekonają się że naprawdę nie można go spłukać, ale się pomylił . * Babcia Futruj (ang. Grandma Stuffum) - Starsza osoba . * Superdent (ang. Knightbrace) * Pirat Klejbroda (ang. Stickybeard) * Pan Dziadek Rolnik - Osoba , która zapomina o przestaniu podlewania rzepy * Wielki Brat (ang. Big Brother) * Rupert Putkin, Wielki Puttinski * Pan Szef (ang. Mr. Boss; w polskiej wersji czasami zwany Pan B) – ojciec Numerów 85, 86 i Sylwka * Pan B (ang. Mr. B) – bobas występujący w operacji K.A.N.A.Ł. * Profesor Bob (ang. Professor Bob) * Tosterek (ang. Sir Toasty) * Czesław (ang. Chester) * Katarator (ang. Common Cold) * MegaMama i DestruktoTata (ang. MegaMom and DestructoDad) * Czarek (ang. Chad) – był w zarządzie KND jako Numer 274, ale po ukończeniu 13 lat przeszedł na stronę wroga. * Dostarczyciel Pianin * Kalina Krowiasta (ang. Mrs. Goodwall) * Pan Mongoł i Szymon (ang. Mr. Mongul and Simon) * Ojciec (ang. Father), zwany wcześniej jako Pan Kiwaczek (ang. Mr. Wigglestein) * Pan Gaz (ang. Mr. Fizz) * Stuknięta Kocia Mama (ang. Crazy Old Cat Lady) * Cree – starsza siostra Numer 5, była w KND jako Numer 11. * Obywatelski Klub Seniora * Wilard * Numer 206 – tak naprawdę to była Numer 362. * Serowy Szogun (ang. Cheese Shogun) * Król Piasek (ang. King Sandy) * Cuppa Joe * Pan Czyścioch (ang. Mr. Washer) * Interesujące Bliźniaki z Dalekiego Pogórza (ang.Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain)– operacje: P.O.D.R.Ó.Ż. i R.E.K.R.U.T. * Madam Margaret * Bandyci (ang. Homework Bandits) * Numer 12 (ang. Numbuh 12) – była najlepszą przyjaciółką Franii, ale na krótko przed 13 urodzinami postanowiła przyłączyć się do nastolatków, pomagając wykraść szyfrowy moduł KND. * Siostra Piguła Zakalec (ang. Nurse Claiborn) * Al Cukier * Heinrich von Marcipan * Kujon Zombie (ang. Nerd Zombies) * Waleria (ang. Valerie) * Pani Thompson * Dzieci Niszcząco-Katujące (ang. Destructively Nefarious Kids) * Ernest * Futbol Mama (ang. Soccer Mom) * Robin Chudł (ang. Robin Food) * Windsor * Nastolatki Ninja * Zbijakowy Czarodziej (ang. Dodgeball Wizard) Odcinki * Premiery odcinków w Polsce: ** I seria pojawiła się 29 września 2003 roku, ** II seria – podczas maratonu KND – 5 czerwca 2004 roku, ** III seria – 7 marca 2005, ** IV seria – w różnej kolejności, K.A.N.A.P.A. – 15 sierpnia, S.Z.A.F.A. – 16 sierpnia 2005, odcinek pierwszy – 5 września 2005 roku (2 odcinki wyemitowano prędzej: ), ** odcinek świąteczny – 20 grudnia 2005 roku, ** V seria – 4 września 2006 roku, ** VI seria – w różnej kolejności, W.I.A.D.O.M.O.Ś.Ć. – 8 lipca 2007, odcienk pierwszy – 6 sierpnia 2007 roku ** crossover z Billym i Mandy – Mroczne przygody Klanu Na Drzewie – premiera 19 stycznia 2008 roku w KND 60 o godz. 16:00, ** odcinek pożegnalny – Operacja: W.Y.W.I.A.D. – premiera 20 stycznia 2008 roku w KND 60 o godz. 16:00, ** film – Operacja: Z.E.R.O. – premiera 14 września 2008 roku w Kinie Cartoon Network o godz. 18:00. * Odcinki 22-minutowe: : Ś.N.I.E.G. – pojawił się po raz pierwszy 22 marca 2006, : B.A.S.E.N. – pojawił się po raz pierwszy 24 marca 2006, : B.E.R.E.K. – pojawił się po raz pierwszy 21 października 2006, : w emisji pojawiły się prawie wszystkie 22-minutowe odcinki z VI serii. * Serial ten był również emitowany w weekendowym, godzinnym bloku – KND 60. * Cartoon Network emituje odcinki nie po kolei i pomija wszystkie epizody 22 minutowe. Seria 1 Seria 2 Seria 3 Seria 4 Seria 5 Seria 6 Odcinki specjalne i film Operacja W.Y.W.I.A.D. Jest to specjalny 45-minutowy odcinek serialu animowanego, z elementami fabularnymi i fantastycznymi. Jest to odcinek podsumowujący, który wiele wyjaśnia. Cały odcinek opiera się na zdobyciu tortu Rozkosznej Gromadki. Ściga się o niego wiele złych charakterów i dwa oddziały KND. Trzeba zdobyć różne punktowane przedmioty, np.: Fajka Ojca. Nr 1 i w nagrodę odlatuje w kosmos, aby tam walczyć z tyranią dorosłych. Elementy filmu fabularnego występują, gdy Ojciec pyta KND (numery: 2, 3, 4, 5) o Numer 1. Pod koniec odcinka dowiadujemy się, że Numer 1 wrócił. Podczas opowiadań można także usłyszeć, że rodzice Nigela Uno także byli agentami KND. Mroczne przygody Klanu Na Drzewie Spis odcinków w komiksach ---- Kategoria:Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Seriale animowane